


Breaking Free

by GayRainbowBridge



Series: Stuckony Stories/Oneshots [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blood and Violence, Death Threats, Evil Tony Stark, Fake Character Death, Faked Suicide, Gun Violence, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Murder, Protective Bucky Barnes, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Steve Rogers Feels, Suicide Notes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge
Summary: Tony Stark has been brainwashed by Hydra and now works for them with no doubt in his mind that he belongs there. The other Avengers believe he's dead by a fake suicide video sent to them by Hydra. Steve, who cared about Tony more than anything is completely wrecked.Bucky, who is being kept and used by Hydra, attempts to convince Tony he is not who he thinks he is while sending a note without Hydra's knowledge to the Avengers telling them that Tony is alive. Steve finds it along with the truth of, not only Tony being alive, but his best friend from childhood.Will Steve be able to save them both? Will Bucky manage to get away from Hydra? Will Tony ever be able to break free?°•°•°•°"The best way to keep a prisoner from escaping...is to make sure he never knows...he's in prison."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stuckony Stories/Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137638
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️Warning: murder, strong violence⚠️

Tony Stark, billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist, Ironman. The hero of the world. An Avenger.

Was a villain. Lead authority of Hydra. The man whose pleasure was your pain. To smile while he heard tortured prisoners scream. To be the person torturing them. The man who hated the Avengers with every fiber of his being.

He was no longer a hero, but a villain.

He was no longer good, but bad.

He was no longer an Avenger, but a Hydra.

And he loved it.

"Hit him again," Tony ordered, staring coldly as the bloodied man on the floor.

The Hydra agent nodded once, turning and carrying out the order, kicking hard into the man's side and making said man groan in pain as he clutched his stomach, wheezing out a breath.

"Ready to talk yet?" Tony asked, arms crossed over his chest with a raised eyebrow. He'd only been going at it for almost ten minutes now and, well, he never was a very patient person. This guy was definitely testing his limits here.

The man gasped breathlessly, face pained but still managed to shake his head weakly.

Pathetic.

"No? Now that's not the answer I wanna hear," Tony said with a frown. He nodded at the Hydra agent who delivered another kick to the Shield agents already severely bruised side. The man coughed up blood, struggling to breath.

Tony smirked, kneeling down at the man's side and grabbing a fist full of the short brown hair, pulling at it until the man was looking up at him.

The man's face was caked in his own blood, cuts all over it and slowly forming bruises. It was quite a sight to behold and satisfied Tony's sadistic side just a little.

"I'm gonna ask you again. What is Shield planning?" Tony said soft and calm though the man knew he was anything but those two words.

"I-I can't t-tell you," the Shield agent said, coughing weakly. Blood dribbled from his mouth and down his chin.

"Well, you can actually. You're just choosing to be difficult," Tony corrected as he stared down at the man with a hard gaze. "Now, we can do this the easy way, or we can continue doing this the hard way. You're choice."

The kidnapped Shield Agent swallowed nervously. "I-I'll never tell you!" He said as fiercely as he could, gritting his teeth against the pain he felt.

Tony looked over the man's determined expression calculatingly. Finally he sighed, letting the brunette's hair go from the painful grip and stood. Such a waste. Disappointing, but not completely surprising. Some were hard to crack.

Unfortunately for then.

"I believe you," Tony said, turning away from the bloodied man dismissively.

The Shield Agent felt a faint shock but sighed in relief, happy that he wouldn't be receiving anymore torture. That he would be left alone, maybe find a way to escape and inform Shield of this.

That Ironman had turned.

The relief was short lived.

"Kill him."

The man's eyes widened in shock as Tony addressed the Hydra Agent who nodded walking over to the injured man on the floor. The man's eyes widened when the Hydra Agent pulled out of his pocket a wicked sharp knife that gleamed in the low light of the cell room. The Shield Agent scrambled back, fear gripping him as the other man grabbed the cowering man's arm.

Tony walked out and let the cell door shut behind him as screams emitted from behind the closed door.

He walked down the Hydra bases hall to the main room, where he saw a familiar long dark brown haired man. He went over to him, a cocky grin on his face. "Hey, James. Watcha doing?" He asked looking over at the map in the super soldier's hands.

The dark brown haired man glanced at Tony and smiled gently. "How did the interrogation go?"

Tony grinned. "Went just perfect."

The man snorted, knowing exactly what that meant. "You know, your definition of 'perfect' is very different to mine."

"Not by much though, I'm sure?" Tony said, though he smirked, knowing he was wrong.

"If your version is of making sure you get the information first before killing them, then yes," he answered. 

Tony sighed. "Well, no it's not. But to be fair, I knew he wasn't going to crack. He was a determined little shit. Kinda like you, Bucky."

Bucky frowned at him. "Why do you call me that?"

"I don't know. Just feels right. You're middle name's Buchanan. It's fitting. Besides, nicknames are kinda my thing, ya know?" Tony said with a slight shrug. He then frowned, his eyebrows knitting together in thought. "Someone...said that to me once. I-I can't remember who though..."

Tony looked unsettled for a moment, not noticing Bucky watching him with curious eyes before the genius shrugged it off with an easy grin.

"Any who, gotta go. Rumlow wants to talk to me again about something or other. Hopefully more victims to kil—er, I mean, interrogate," Tony smirked before turning on his heel and called over his shoulder. "See you!"

Tony waved as he left, not noticing the sad look Bucky had sent him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning: angst, fake suicide, hurt, suicide note, suicide video⚠️

"Another Shield Agent has gone missing," Steve said to Clint and Natasha. "These disappearances can't be random. They're linked somehow."

Clint sighed. "I just don't get it. Who would be taking these Agents? And how?! They're all specially trained. They know how to fight. But they're still being picked off like flies."

Natasha shook her head. "It has to be Hydra. Though how they've managed to take these Shield Agents without leaving a trace? I have no idea."

Steve looked at the holographic image of the missing Agent. The man had a family. Friends. Steve had no idea if they'd ever see the Agent again.

"These disappearances have all started ever since," Clint swallowed glancing warily at Steve, "ever since Tony went missing."

Steve glared at him. "He's still alive."

"How do you know that, Steve? He's been missing for over a year now! He's as good as dea-"

"He's not!" Steve yelled over Clint. "He's not dead. I would know if he was dead!"

"Whoa you two," Natasha stepped between them both. "Calm down. Just take a breath, alright?"

Steve turned away, marching off furiously not caring how he looked to the others. He couldn't care less about anything these days. Nothing mattered to him anymore.

Nothing but Tony.

He slammed the door when he reached his room, flopping down on his bed. Usually when he felt frustrated he would draw down his feelings in his notebook. But he just couldn't bring himself to draw anything anymore.

He shut his eyes as the tears came, cascading down his cheeks.

_'Hey, Spangles,' Tiny grinned, taking his morning coffee from Steve._

_Steve rolled his eyes though he smiled faintly._

_Tony sipped his coffee seeing Steve roll his eyes. 'What?'_

_Steve looked at him, smirking over his coffee. 'Nothing, just...how you come up with these names for us all.'_

_'Are you complaining? Do you want me to stop?' Tony asked, his eyes bright as he looked at Steve. There was a slight hesitancy in them, as if afraid Steve would say yes._

_Steve shook his head. 'No._ _nicknames are kinda your thing, you know? It wouldn't be you if you stopped.'_

_Tony smiled, his eyes shining brightly. 'Thanks, Cap.'_

Later, Steve had drawn Tony, coffee in hand, smiling over it. But he couldn't draw him now. Not the way he used to, so bright and full of life. Whenever he drew him now, there was a darkness in Tony's signature smirk. Something that made shivers run down Steve's back.

He hated drawing now. He couldn't draw without snapping a pencil, couldn't draw without scowling at the result, couldn't draw without bitter thoughts ruining his escape from the world. He couldn't draw anything but Tony, couldn't draw him without the darkness clouding his thoughts making the picture morbid and twisted...

...he couldn't draw without paper.

His room was scattered with the remains of his torn apart notebook.

* * *

"Steve! Steve, wake up!"

Steve groaned, opening his eyes to look up at Natasha who stood over him. "What?"

"You have to come now. Something has happened,' she said. Steve could hear the panic and fear in her voice. That scared the hell out of him. If Natasha was panicked about something then he should probably start running around screaming.

But the look in her eyes...

"Is it...is it, Tony?" He asked, both hopeful and fearful of the answer.

She nodded and Steve's eyes went wide before he was jumping up, following after her out of the room.

They came to the lounge room where the others were, Clint looking up at him and Steve was shocked to see that his eyes were watery. "Clint..."

He shook his head mutely, holding out a piece of paper in his hand. Steve took it with shaking hands. He read it quickly and with each word his blood freezes with a horrible chill.

_To, The Avengers_

_Hey. I know you're probably all wondering where I am, huh? Well, I'm afraid to say that I'm not saying and you'll never find out, no matter how much you look._

_I'm_ _having Jarvis send this tape out to you all. One of my_ _bots_ _is gonna deliver it to the postal._ _Hopefully_ _it makes it to you guys._ _I'd_ _hate to_ _disappear_ _off the face of the Earth_ _without_ _you guys knowing what happened._

_I know_ _you're_ _all worried about me, but_ _I'm_ _okay._ _I'm_ _safe_ _now. You don't need to worry anymore._ _I'll_ _be alright._

_But I'm not coming back. Ever. I can't be an Avenger anymore. I can't do any of this anymore. I'm sorry, but it's too much. All of it. I'll see you again one day. But not in this world. I'm sorry to you all..._

_...and I'm sorry Steve_ _. You were right._

_I'm not a hero._

_~Tony_

Steve read it through twice before the worlds sunk in. He didn't want to believe it. He couldn't. This couldn't mean what he thought it meant. Tony wouldn't...

_'I'm not a hero.'_

Steve swallowed. What had he done?

Steve was speaking before he even realized it. "This might not be his. It can't be. Tony wouldn't do this. Someone must have set him up, trying to make us believe he's dead—"

"There's a video," Natasha said softly. Steve stared at her but she didn't notice as she turned on the video.

And there was Tony. He wasn't looking at the camera. He held something in his hand.

A gun.

Steve was breathing harshly when Tony brought the gun to the side of his head. Then he did look at the camera and a shiver went through Steve. Tony's eyes looked dead and cold. That wasn't the Tony he knew. Even if he had gotten this low, he wouldn't have done this.

He pulled the trigger.

BANG!

The sounds resonated through the room making Steve flinched, stepping back automatically.

"No," he breathed, but there was nothing for him to do. He stared at the video, Tony having slipped out of sight when he collapsed, watching the blood that had splattered on the wall run down the stone.

The video went black and Steve breathed shallowly feeling his heart slowly shatter inside.

He turned, the voices of the others seeming distant as they tried to say something reassuring. But nothing could make this better. Nothing could make this right.

Steve could see in his mind's eye, the life going out of Tony's dead eyes, blood splattering the wall behind him.

Steve bent over and lost the content of his stomach.


End file.
